


Don't Stay

by Naveria7



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots based on Songs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Taking the mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveria7/pseuds/Naveria7
Summary: Based on Linkin Park's "Dont Stay"What pushed Severus to take the mark? Don't misunderstand, he was already twisted, but what tipped his wand?
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots based on Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799005
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Don't Stay

“Why?! Why Potter!!” Severus screamed at the top of his lungs at Lily.

“Why not, Severus? At least he is always honorable and does not go around calling muggle-borns _‘Mudbloods’_ all the time” Lily Evans replied calmly

“Li-Lily…I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-” Snape started

“Slipped out? It’s too late. I’ve made excuses for you for years. You and your Death Eather friends! I can’t pretend anymore. You’ve chosen your way, I’ve chosen mine” Said Lily with the same even voice, she was just so tired of fighting her feelings for James and making excuses for Severus, and as much as it pained her, he was no longer her best friend. It was just someone resembling the boy he used to spend time, study and talk to.

“No-listen, I didn’t mean-” Severus stuttered, yet again was interrupted by the witch. Every time, he felt the desperation rising in his throat and consuming him. She was not listening.

“You call every one of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?” She asked while turning her back to him.

“BUT YOU ARE!!!” Severus screamed at her back, she only paused a second to glance at him with a disappointed frown.

“No, I’m not…and the fact that you don’t see it’s what pains me the most Severus. Goodbye, I do not wish to talk to you again” Lily answered almost in a dull voice. He could see it, she was trying not to break, but in that moment, he only saw fire.

“FINE! GO! DON’T STAY, FORGET EVERYTHING!” He roared, she did not stop this time.

What was he thinking on loving her, she was just like everyone else! It was oh so easy to turn her back to him despite his pleads, why should he care?

‘ _Breathe, Severus’_ He had to consciously remind himself. _Fine…_ if she wanted to go then he was not going to stop her, it was better if she stayed as far as possible from him. He didn’t want her to stay anymore.

“GO!!!!!” He roared at an empty space again, only startling some 3rd years passing by.

‘ _You have to forget her, Severus, forget the possibilities you constructed on your own, forget your memories of her!’_ his internal monologue continued _‘Just go back to who you are supposed to be, what **they** believe you to be’ _he was walking toward the astronomy tower he noticed _‘Who does she think she is? she is deluded if she thinks herself as important’_ he convinced himself _‘Fine! Go! Just give me myself back and don’t stay’_

Every step he raged on and on, all he could see was fury in front of him. He pushed some first years on the stairs on the tower, he did not care, he had things to do. ‘ _I trusted her! With my life, she was supposed to see beyond my act! It was all about survival now’_ he tried to convince himself. But was it? Voldemort was rising, yet he pretended to be a Death Eater, could it still be considered as a game?

Anger was not diminishing, with doubts and all, he was still seething in anger.

_Potter_

It was obviously all about that git! He had the nerve to take the woman he had claimed as his! ‘ _It doesn’t matter Severus, you are better without her, you won’t to be ignored anymore, she was just using you, she is **selfish**!!’_ he raged on, finally stepping in the last step of the astronomy tower.

“ _Expecto Patronum!”_ He conjured as a silver raven came out of the end of his wand. It was disheartening to know that the memory capable of materializing his raven had been with her…” Tell the Dark Lord I’m ready” he sent, as the raven soared in the sky.

‘ _Fine…don’t stay’_ he thought to himself as he thought about what had to be done, he was to join them, it was the only way to survive now. Now that she didn’t matter anymore.

He left the Tower feeling numb, nothing was better than the raging pain and anger he had felt a while ago.

Potions, dinner, shower, everything passed by and he couldn’t feel the passing of time, he was utterly broken.

At night in his bed, he was trying to sleep when an eerie silvery glow slithered around his bed. A huge Silver boa materialized in front of him and a cruel voice answered _“It’s time Severus”_ and the boa started eating him.

Severus trashed and screamed, this was not happening to him. Suddenly finding himself in a huge chamber, the raging face of Salazar with a frozen scream as tall as the chamber itself in front of him. And standing in the center a charismatic man dressed in black, waiting for him.

“Come Severus, come my child” He beckoned “You are making the right choice, but tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of you joining my forces?”

“Mudbloods, I hate them, they need to disappear!” He answered, with venom dripping his voice

“And die they will, my child…” Voldemort ensured him “Well, let’s hurry now! Show me your forearm…” The man carried himself and his voice as the most ethereal person he had ever know, his words did not need to be repeated, the people around him felt the need to compel to his words.

Severus extended his left forearm towards the man in front of him, a firm resolve plastered in his face.

“ ** _Morsmordre!”_** the Dark Lord screamed and reverberated in the whole chamber as his mark took hold in the forearm exposed to him, burning flesh, muscle, blood, everything in its wake. Severus felt nausea and pain overcome him, he was ready for it to be done, until finally…it was.

“Welcome, my child, together we will clean our blood again, until we meet again dear one, you will know what to do” Voldemort chuckled as he disappeared in front of his own eyes.

Severus watched as the chamber disappeared and he was again at his bed in his room. He slowly traced the outline of the dark mark as his fingers felt like razors when touched the skin.

Nausea hit hard, it was done, and he had sworn to kill all _mudbloods_. He started to cry and sob incessantly.

“Oh Merlin…what have I done”

**5 years later**

He found her lying by her sons’ crib, a frozen smile still marred her face, blood was everywhere and she looked utterly broken, she had not passed on quietly, he had not spared her and the child’s body was where nowhere to be seen.

He held her there, as much as he dared until the first tear fell down his cheeks, splashing in hers. Uncontrollable pain enveloped him and soon he was rocking her in his arms, completely devastated and sobbing like a child ‘ _she is gone’_ he kept thinking ‘ _It is my fault’_ the voice in his head kept on raging on and on.

Small sobs and a broken ‘ _I love you’_ were his parting words as he left her broken body in her bed. It was time to keep moving, and plan revenge, even when it was his fault…he had begged for her to be spared, to Dumbledore and to The Dark Lord. No one had heard his pleas.

‘ _I need to let Dumbledore know’_ he thought vaguely.

As he conjured his patronus while remembering when Lily and him were just kids and she was his only escape from his father’s drinking problem leashing freely on his small body. A tear fell down his cheeks and saw a lovely Doe come out of his wand. It was hers and now…it was his…

**_finis_ **


End file.
